


sixty-nine divided by two

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>worshipful smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	sixty-nine divided by two

humanity’s strongest is a good thing to call levi, but no one else knows how true it really is. they don’t get to touch him the way erwin does.

levi is small but powerful and erwin can feel the tension running through his body after a fight. it translates well in bed, a rough fuck to take the edge off. levi knows when to tighten every muscle until he’s milked erwin dry. gorgeous thing, although erwin wouldn’t dare say it aloud.

there is a softness to levi and erwin thinks it would surprise people. it’s brought about by cups of sweetened tea and long days stolen away to be with erwin. erwin can trace every hint of fat, he knows levi so well. levi will shift, tell him to stop, but erwin adores all of him. his attention is only ever appreciative.

no one else gets to smell levi from head to foot, searching greedily for their own scent on him. erwin gets to lick the dimples above his ass and taste the leather of the gear and the thick weave of levi’s pants. he’s the fool who gets to part levi’s cheeks and paint him with saliva until he’s dripping and open and his.

levi rocks back, head bowed until his hair brushes the sheets. erwin wishes he could see his face. it must be all pained brow and bitten lip. he knows levi loves this, clenches whenever erwin looks at him with half closed eyes across a room.  
yes, the look says, i’m going to devour you when i get the chance.

erwin thumbs him open wider and licks from sac to hole. he can smell levi’s soap where his nose presses high into the crease. his tongue teases muscle, pointing to elicit a shift of hips and a soft moan.  
"ah!" erwin chastises when levi reaches for his cock. "no touching."

levi tears his hand away; he knows what will happen if he disobeys. instead, his fingers pull at the sheets like a child told to sit on his hands lest he bother someone else.

erwin’s tongue draw circles, dips in. he makes wet sounds that make levi moan louder. his mouth seals around him and sucks and levi’s feet lift up to touch erwin’s chest, toes spasming against his sternum.

a hand on levi’s hip is all it takes to keep him in place and only one hand is needed to hold him open. erwin cannot think of a finer dessert at the end of a long day. he can taste levi here in a way he can’t on his lips; this is his wilderness, his place away from the city and its madness.

erwin hopes he never gets tired of the intimacy he finds somewhere between levi’s scars and his heartbeat.

levi opens for him and erwin pulls back, tongue tracing his bottom lip. his fingertips smooth him out and levi looks over his shoulder as he tightens just for erwin. lips return, licking in until levi’s forehead presses against the sheets and a soft stream of swears passes his lips.

pride blossoms like a rare flower in erwin’s chest when he brings levi to this. it’s the only time he’s seen him lose control. even when he’s angry, levi is outwardly calm. now he wants nothing more than to get away because erwin’s mouth on him, his hands prying him open, is so often too much.

levi collapses onto one side and erwin pulls back to see the wetness between his cheeks. he strokes a hip, curling around levi only to lose him as levi flips around on the sheets and pushes erwin’s underwear aside just enough to get at the head of his cock.

the position is awkward but levi can’t be swayed when he gets like this. the world narrows to their bed and he’s already cupping erwin’s sac through the thin fabric. his ass wags, firm tempter, and erwin wants levi’s wild taste on his tongue again.

levi thumbs his foreskin back, finding the spot that brings erwin to attention. he moves away, quick as an alley cat, when erwin tries to grope his ass.

"don’t make me slap your hands away, erwin."

he tucks one under his head while the other lies on the bed. it wouldn’t be the first time levi has left him hard and wanting.

levi’s tongue knows every vein but he traces them differently each time, creating a catalog to peruse when erwin’s giving him that look across a room.

oh, you’re going to open me with your mouth? i’ll map your cock with a street thug’s patient tongue, sir.

erwin tastes of salt at the base and levi lavishes it with wet attention, smelling erwin’s pubic hair where it’s grown moist from his breath. despite constant activity, erwin smells clean and levi abandons his cock in favor of a brief territorial exploration.  
he follows the line of blond hairs to erwin’s navel, thoroughly tonguing the indent. erwin growls. he wants to hold levi down by the back of his head but no. if he wants anything, he’ll keep his hands to himself. he does help, however, when levi struggles to pull his underwear down erwin’s cocked hips.

levi cups the fullness of erwin’s thighs and swallows as much as he can. his nostrils flaring to pull in breath and he moans as erwin thrusts up. he pulls off, strings of saliva connecting them until they break against levi’s tongue in erwin’s slit, teasing out precome. he flicks and licks and strokes above the base with a firm grasp.

finally, erwin has to intervene.

levi wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and grimaces. he crawls onto erwin for a kiss, reaching out blinding for the jar of salve they use. erwin accepts it. levi is still wet where it matters and their kiss melts from passionate to lazy as erwin’s fingers press inside.  
erwin knows it’s madness to think levi’s strength has a taste but it does. it’s cold winter air crystalizing in his lungs, crisp and inviting. it blossoms into summer floral sex when he’s inside him.

he hums and holds levi open, reaching as deep as he can. levi’s hand touches his - _yes, good, like that_ \- and they begin to move.


End file.
